


Doki-doki

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata zauważył, że od pewnego czasu dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego, gdy przypatruje się Kageyamie. Jego serce robi doki-doki, bum-bum-bum, a na koniec auaach! Chłopak, nie wiedząc co w tej sytuacji robić, zwraca się o poradę do swoich starszych kolegów z drużyny siatkarskiej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doki-doki

    Co to za dziwne uczucie?  
    Stoję tu, na środku boiska, właśnie wylądowałem na ugiętych nogach tuż po tym, jak odbiłem piłkę, którą mi zaserwowałeś. Piłka setowa była nasza, tym samym wygraliśmy mecz i zakończyliśmy trening przeciwko naszym senpaiom.   
    Co to za uczucie, które mnie ogarnia?  
    Jestem szczęśliwy po wygranej, jak zawsze. Czuję też podniecenie na myśl, że miałem swój udział w naszym zwycięstwie, jestem zadowolony i usatysfakcjonowany, ponieważ pomogłem mojej drużynie.  
    Ale czuję coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie potrafię opisać. Nie wiem nawet, czy jest to pozytywne, czy negatywne uczucie.   
    Wiem tylko, że przepełnia ono moje serce, jakby chcąc wyrwać się z niego. Muszę coś zrobić. Muszę zrobić coś z tym uczuciem, inaczej rozsadzi mnie w całości!  
  
-    Sugawara-senpai!- krzyknąłem, podbiegając do mojego starszego kolegi.  
-    Ah, Hinata. Poczekaj chwilę, tylko schowam te piłki...  
-    Senpai, mam do ciebie pytanie!  
-    Pytanie?- Senpai wrzucił piłki do kosza, otrzepał ręce i podszedł do mnie z tym swoim łagodnym wyrazem twarzy.- O co chodzi?  
Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, jak mam się zabrać do   
tłumaczenia.   
Bardzo lubiłem Sugaware. Jest ode mnie starszy o dwa lata i do tej pory był głównym   
rozgrywającym Karasuno, poza tym pełni funkcję wicekapitana, ale najważniejsze jest to, że jest wspaniałym przyjacielem. Może i nie znamy się zbyt dobrze, ale wiem, że mogę na niego liczyć, ponieważ Sugawara-senpai jest jak starszy brat. Nie tylko dla mnie.  
-    Sugawara-senpai, mam problem – wyznałem.- Bo widzisz...ostatnio, kiedy patrzę na Kageyamę, moje serce robi doki-doki, a potem takie szybkie bum-bum-bum! A-a na koniec uaah!- wyrzuciłem ręce w górę, by podkreślić znaczenie moich słów.- I to cały czas siedzi tutaj – wskazałem palcem na moją lewą pierś.- Nie mam pojęcia, co mam z tym zrobić! Nie wiem też, co to jest. Pomyślałem więc, że porozmawiam o tym z tobą, Sugawara-senpai.  
Sugawara patrzył na mnie przez długą chwilę, jego oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe niż   
zazwyczaj. Nie spuszczałem go z oczu, obserwując uważnie i czekając, aż coś powie.  
-    Ehm...od kiedy tak się czujesz, Hinata?  
-    Od...- zastanowiłem się przez chwilę.- Od...sam nie wiem.- Poczochrałem się po włosach, jakby to mogło pobudzić mój mózg do pracy.- Nie pamiętam, ale to już długo! Dwa...nie, trzy miesiące?  
-    I cały czas to w sobie trzymasz?- pyta cicho Sugawara.  
-    Tak.- Pokiwałem potakująco głową.- Chciałem o tym powiedzieć Kageyamie, ale boję się, że znowu się o coś rozzłości.  
-    Ah, lepiej z tym trochę poczekać!- Sagawara roześmiał się, ale jakby troszkę nerwowo i podszedł do mnie. Położył mi dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał z powagą w moje oczy.- A powiedz, Hinata...co sądzisz o Kageyamie?  
-    Co sądzę...o nim?- Przekrzywiłem lekko głowę.- Jest straszny, kiedy się uśmiecha.  
-    A co myślisz o jego charakterze?  
-    Jest straszny!  
-    ....a o wyglądzie?  
-    Jest straszny!  
-    Może inaczej...jest w nim coś, co ci się podoba?  
-    Podoba?- Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
-    Coś, co podoba ci się w nim tak bardzo, jak wszystko, co podoba ci się w siatkówce – wyjaśnił mi Sugawara z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-    Oh.- W końcu zaczynałem rozumieć. Spuściłem wzrok na podłogę i zastanowiłem się.- Kageyama...ma ładne oczy. Są takie ciemne i czasem mam wrażenie, że mnie zjedzą. No i ma takie gładkie włosy!- wykrzyknąłem, podekscytowany, przypominając sobie ich dotyk.- Raz miałem okazje ich dotknąć! Są nieeesamowicie gładkie! No i Kageyama jest mądry! Kilka razy pomógł mi w lekcjach! Nigdy nie sądziłem, że potrafi być taki miły! No i, oczywiście, świetnie gra w siatkówkę! Jego wybicia są naprawdę cool! Nie mogę przestać na nie patrzeć, Kageyama jest na serio super!  
-    To aż dziwne, słyszeć z twoich ust takie słowa – usłyszeliśmy nagle czyjś głos.  
Odwróciliśmy się w tym samym czasie. Okazało się, że to nasz kapitan, Sawamura   
Daichi, podszedł do nas i usłyszał naszą rozmowę.  
-    Sawamura-san – mruknąłem.  
-    Co się stało? Dlaczego rozmawiacie o Kageyamie? Czyżbyście znowu się pokłócili?- Sawamura jak zawsze obdarzył mnie przyjaznym uśmiechem.  
-    To nie do końca tak – powiedział Sugawara i spojrzał na mnie.- Mogę mu powiedzieć, Hinata?  
-    Ah, jasne!- Skinąłem głową.  
-    Widzisz, Hinata ostatnio czuje się DZIWNIE, kiedy patrzy na Kageyamę.  
-    Hmm?- Sawamura spojrzał najpierw na Sugawarę, a potem na mnie.- Ah tak? Co, chcesz się z nim pobić?  
-    Nie, nie – powiedział Sugawara.- Czuję się W TEN SPOSÓB dziwnie. Jego serce...  
-    ...robi doki-doki!- dokończyłem za niego z powagą.- I bum-bum-bum i uaah!   
-    Yyy...- Sawamura zamrugał kilka razy, jakby zdezorientowany, a po chwili podrapał się po głowie, wzdychając.- Ah, więc to o TO chodzi...  
-    O co chodzi, o co chodzi?- zapytał Tanaka, który podszedł właśnie do nas w towarzystwie Nishinoyi i Asahiego.- Co to za zebranie?  
-    Poprosiłem senpaiów o pomoc – powiedziałem.  
-    Pomoc?- Tanaka spojrzał na mnie zaskoczy.- Oi, oi, dlaczego nie przyszedłeś od razu do mnie? Ja się znam najlepiej na pomaganiu!  
-    To delikatna sprawa, Tanaka – powiedział Sugawara.- Przykro mi, ale musisz stąd iść. Hinata raczej by nie chciał, by nagle wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli.  
-    Ah, w porządku – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się.- Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai i Asahi-senpai też mogą wiedzieć!  
-    Oh, serio? Jesteś pewien, że tyle osób ma o tym wiedzieć?- zapytał Sawamura.  
-    Hinata i tak nie wie nawet, co to za uczucie – odpowiedział za mnie Sugawara i uśmiechnął się do przybyłych przyjaciół.- Hinata od jakiegoś czasu czuje się wyjątkowo przy Kageyamie.  
-    Eh?- Tanaka uniósł zabawnie jedną brew.- Jak to „wyjątkowo”?  
-    Nie mów, że...- zaczął Asahi, na co Sugawara skinął głową.- Serio?! Bez jaj!  
-    Co? Co, o co chodzi, nic nie rozumiem!- powiedział Nishinoya, patrząc po wszystkich swoich kolegach.- Co jest grane, ja też chcę wiedzieć!  
-    Ja też nic nie rozumiem, stary.- Tanaka poklepał go po ramieniu.  
-    Mamy na myśli, że Hinata prawdopodobnie...no wiecie, czuje coś do Kageyamy – wyjaśnił Sawamura, biorąc się pod boki.  
-    Tak, tak, czuję coś – powiedziałem, kiwając głową.- Moje serce robi doki-doki, a potem bum-bum-bum!  
-    I „uaah” – dodał Sugawara.  
-    Aa, właśnie!  
-    W sensie, że...- zaczął Nishinoya, patrząc na swoich starszych kolegów, a ci pokiwali głowami.- No co wy! Rany, ta drużyna jest chora psychicznie, tu są same ge...humpf!- Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Asahi zatkał mu usta dłonią, uśmiechając się do nas przepraszająco.  
-    Wybaczcie, myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak ja i Nishinoya pójdziemy już się przebrać.  
-    Co się dzieje, o czym tak rozmawiacie?- Do naszej małej gromadki dołączył Yamaguchi.  
-    A, nic, nic!- powiedziałem szybko, prostując się i kręcąc głową.- Mówiłem, że bardzo podobał mi się dzisiejszy trening!  
-    No, w takim razie czas się przebrać.- Sawamura klasnął głośno w dłonie.- Na dzisiaj koniec, moi kochani! Widzimy się jutro po zajęciach!  
-    Ah, Sugawara-senpai!- zawołałem, kiedy senpai zaczął już odchodzić.  
-    Spokojnie, Hinata – powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie.- Zostaw to mnie i Sawamurze, już my obmyślimy plan, co zrobić, żebyś poczuł się lepiej.  
-    Ah, naprawdę?!- Ucieszyłem się.  
-    Mm!- Sugawara skinął głową.- A teraz wróć do domu, najedz się, wykąp i wyśpij się na jutro, dobrze?  
-    Ah, dobrze!- Pokiwałem szybko głową.- Dziękuję, Sugawara-senpai! Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć! Naprawdę czuję się, jakbyś był moim starszym bratem!  
-    Starszym...?!- Sugawara zarumienił się na twarzy, ale ja już zacząłem biec w stronę szatni.  
Nie mogłem doczekać się jutra!  
      
  
    Sugawara co prawda kazał mi się wyspać, ale większość nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Udało mi się dopiero ok. 2:00. Do szkoły jednak i tak dojechałem jak zawsze pełen entuzjazmu i od razu udałem się pod klasę moich starszych kolegów.  
-    Widzę, że jesteś gotowy na każde wyzwanie – powiedział Sawamura, wychodząc z klasy. Tuż za nim wyszedł Sugawara.  
-    Tak jest!- powiedziałem, skinąwszy głową.  
-    Nie będzie zbyt ciężko, ale i tak musisz uważać – powiedział Sugawara.- Widzisz, wczoraj dużo o tym myśleliśmy, i doszliśmy z Daichim do wniosku, że powinieneś porozmawiać o wszystkim z Kageyamą! Ale spokojnie, powiemy ci dokładnie co masz powiedzieć.  
-    Ale...co, jeśli się zdenerwuje?- zapytałem z powątpieniem.- Wolałbym tego uniknąć.  
-    Spokojnie.- Sagawara uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.- Jeśli chcesz lepiej się poczuć, musisz zaryzykować. Posłuchaj lepiej doświadczonych facetów!- To mówiąc poklepał swojego przyjaciela po ramieniu.  
-    Oh...dobrze.- Skinąłem głową, postanawiając im zaufać.  
Kiedy koledzy objaśnili mi cały plan, zmuszony byłem wrócić na lekcje. Z Kageyamą   
miałem porozmawiać podczas długiej przerwy. Sawamura poradził mi, żebym poprosił go, by poszedł ze mną w ustronne miejsce, ale ponieważ nie mieliśmy takich w szkole ( nauczyciele pilnowali dyscypliny ), jedynym wyjściem był dziedziniec przy automatach.  
    Tam też spotkałem się z Kageyamą i teraz, stojąc przed nim, wyprostowany i z uważnym wzrokiem wbitym w jego niezadowoloną minę, starałem przypomnieć sobie, co miałem mówić.  
-    Kageyama...- zacząłem.  
-    Czego?  
-    Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?  
-    No pamiętam. Byłeś do niczego! Żal było na ciebie patrzeć, tak marnowałeś swój talent...- Kageyama spojrzał w bok, zaciskając pięści.  
-    Bo widzisz, myślałem wtedy, że jesteś niesamowitym graczem – zacząłem.- Trochę strasznym i bardzo krzykliwym, ale mimo wszystko niesamowitym. A potem, kiedy okazało się, że jesteśmy w tym samym liceum i poznałem cię lepiej, stwierdziłem, że jesteś tak straszny, jak wszyscy mówią.  
-    Że co?! Powtórz to, draniu!  
-    Ale nadal byłeś niesamowity – dodałem, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię.- Naprawdę...niesamowity. Trochę zazdrościłem ci twojego talentu. Wszyscy cię zachwalali i cieszyli się, że jesteś w drużynie i zdobywasz dla nas punkty. Bardzo...zazdrościłem ci tego. Też chciałem pokazać na co mnie stać, więc dawałem z siebie wszystko! Pragnąłem być asem Karasuno, tak, jak niegdyś Mały Gigant. Chciałem...być skrzydłami, które poniosą Karasuno na sam szczyt. Ale nie mogłem!- Spojrzałem na niego twardo.- Trenowałem dzień w dzień, ale to nie było wystarczająco dużo! Nie mogłem stać się ot tak kimś niezwykłym! Bałem się, że będę musiał grzać ławę...ale wtedy...- Zacisnąłem pięści.- Wtedy TY nadałeś sensu mojej obecności w drużynie! Uczyniłeś mnie kimś niezastąpionym! Może i nie mogę być asem, ale wiem, że jestem ważną częścią drużyny i to wszystko dzięki tobie! Jestem ci bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny!  
-    Co...co ty gadasz...- mruknął Kageyama, cały czerwony na twarzy.- Nie musiałeś się tak rozgadywać, da się to zastąpić jednym głupim „dziękuję”, wiesz?!  
-    Zakochałem się w tobie, Kageyama.  
-    ....coś ty...powiedział?  
-    Ahh, przepraszam, nie złość się na mnie!- Cofnąłem się szybko o krok, unosząc dłonie.- T-to trwa już od jakiegoś czasu! Myślałem, że to po prostu...no wiesz, że jestem ci wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, i że darzę cię szacunkiem, bo jesteś niesamowity i grasz naprawdę wspaniale. Ale wiesz, poznałem cię też trochę bliżej i wydajesz się być teraz mniej straszny, no i... zacząłem sobie myśleć, że...wyglądasz naprawdę pięknie, kiedy grasz i...lubię cię takiego oglądać! Moje serce robi wtedy doki-doki i bum-bum-bum i uaah i czasem mam wrażenie, że zaraz...  
Kageyama podszedł do mnie szybko i zatkał mi dłonią usta.  
-    Przestań mówić takie zawstydzające rzeczy na głos!- krzyknął.- Głupi jesteś?! Nie mówi się czegoś takiego drugiemu chłopakowi!  
-    Ale...- mruknąłem, kiedy Kageyama odsunął dłoń.- Naprawdę...tak myślę...że cię kocham, Kageyama.  
-    To...- Kageyama spłonął rumieńcem.- Nie mów tego...  
-    Ja...  
-    ...tutaj.  
-    Eh?  
Kageyama spojrzał na mnie morderczo, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.  
-    Nie mów o tym tutaj, głąbie! Serio, wyznawać swoje uczucia w szkole...co ty, jesteś w jakimś tandetnym shonen-ai?! ...Uh, spotkajmy się... wieczorem...  
-    Wieczorem? Ah, gdzie?- wykrzyknąłem, podekscytowany.  
-    Czekaj na mnie pod szkolną bramą po treningu – mruknął Kageyama.  
-    Dobrze!- Skinąłem głową, choć tego już nie mógł dostrzec. Kageyama odszedł w swoją stronę a ja, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, natychmiast pobiegłem do klasy senpaiów.  
A raczej taki miałem zamiar, ponieważ kiedy tylko skręciłem za róg, natknąłem się na   
całą piątkę: Sawamurę, Sugawarę, Tanakę, Nishinoyę i Asahiego.   
-    Ah, Sugawara-senpai!- wykrzyknąłem.- Kageyama kazał mi czekać za nim pod szkolną bramą po treningu!  
-    Jest! Udało ci się, Hinata!- zawołał Sugawara, klepiąc mnie po głowie.  
-    Dobra robota, Hinata – pochwalił mnie Asahi.  
-    To co teraz mam robić?- zapytałem.  
-    Teraz?- Sugawara spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się.- Spokojna głowa. Teraz wszystko potoczy się samo. Najważniejsze, żebyś pokazał Kageyamie, że naprawdę ci na nim zależy!  
-    Powiedziałeś mu wszystko tak, jak ci podyktowaliśmy?- zapytał Sawamura.  
-    Ah, z tych nerwów zapomniałem, co mi mówiliście!- roześmiałem się, drapiąc po głowie.  
-    Co?!- krzyknęli jednocześnie moi koledzy.  
-    Czekaj, czekaj, to coś ty mu powiedział, że tak zburaczał na twarzy?- zapytał Tanaka, ale w tym momencie zadzwonił szkolny dzwonek.  
-    Ah, wybaczcie, muszę lecieć na lekcje. Do zobaczenia na treningu!  
-    Czekaj, Hinata, odpowiedz nam, ej!- krzyczeli jeszcze, ale ja już nie zwracałem na nich uwagi.  
W mojej głowie krążyła tylko myśl, że rada Sugawary podziałała.  
Czułem się o niebo lepiej!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sugawara – Dobra Rada  
na dziś:  
  
„Jeśli jesteś w kimś zakochany, wyznaj mu to! Lepiej przez 5 minut czuć się, jak idiota, niż żałować całe życie!”  
  
  
  
    Co to za dziwne uczucie?  
    Stoję tu, na środku boiska, właśnie wylądowałem na ugiętych nogach tuż po tym, jak odbiłem piłkę, którą mi zaserwowałeś. Piłka setowa była nasza, tym samym wygraliśmy mecz i zakończyliśmy trening przeciwko naszym senpaiom.   
    Co to za uczucie, które mnie ogarnia?  
    Jestem szczęśliwy po wygranej, jak zawsze. Czuję też podniecenie na myśl, że miałem swój udział w naszym zwycięstwie, jestem zadowolony i usatysfakcjonowany, ponieważ pomogłem mojej drużynie.  
    Ale czuję coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nie potrafię opisać. Nie wiem nawet, czy jest to pozytywne, czy negatywne uczucie.   
    Wiem tylko, że przepełnia ono moje serce, jakby chcąc wyrwać się z niego. Muszę coś zrobić. Muszę zrobić coś z tym uczuciem, inaczej rozsadzi mnie w całości!  
  
-    Sugawara-senpai!- krzyknąłem, podbiegając do mojego starszego kolegi.  
-    Ah, Hinata. Poczekaj chwilę, tylko schowam te piłki...  
-    Senpai, mam do ciebie pytanie!  
-    Pytanie?- Senpai wrzucił piłki do kosza, otrzepał ręce i podszedł do mnie z tym swoim łagodnym wyrazem twarzy.- O co chodzi?  
Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, jak mam się zabrać do   
tłumaczenia.   
Bardzo lubiłem Sugaware. Jest ode mnie starszy o dwa lata i do tej pory był głównym   
rozgrywającym Karasuno, poza tym pełni funkcję wicekapitana, ale najważniejsze jest to, że jest wspaniałym przyjacielem. Może i nie znamy się zbyt dobrze, ale wiem, że mogę na niego liczyć, ponieważ Sugawara-senpai jest jak starszy brat. Nie tylko dla mnie.  
-    Sugawara-senpai, mam problem – wyznałem.- Bo widzisz...ostatnio, kiedy patrzę na Kageyamę, moje serce robi doki-doki, a potem takie szybkie bum-bum-bum! A-a na koniec uaah!- wyrzuciłem ręce w górę, by podkreślić znaczenie moich słów.- I to cały czas siedzi tutaj – wskazałem palcem na moją lewą pierś.- Nie mam pojęcia, co mam z tym zrobić! Nie wiem też, co to jest. Pomyślałem więc, że porozmawiam o tym z tobą, Sugawara-senpai.  
Sugawara patrzył na mnie przez długą chwilę, jego oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe niż   
zazwyczaj. Nie spuszczałem go z oczu, obserwując uważnie i czekając, aż coś powie.  
-    Ehm...od kiedy tak się czujesz, Hinata?  
-    Od...- zastanowiłem się przez chwilę.- Od...sam nie wiem.- Poczochrałem się po włosach, jakby to mogło pobudzić mój mózg do pracy.- Nie pamiętam, ale to już długo! Dwa...nie, trzy miesiące?  
-    I cały czas to w sobie trzymasz?- pyta cicho Sugawara.  
-    Tak.- Pokiwałem potakująco głową.- Chciałem o tym powiedzieć Kageyamie, ale boję się, że znowu się o coś rozzłości.  
-    Ah, lepiej z tym trochę poczekać!- Sagawara roześmiał się, ale jakby troszkę nerwowo i podszedł do mnie. Położył mi dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał z powagą w moje oczy.- A powiedz, Hinata...co sądzisz o Kageyamie?  
-    Co sądzę...o nim?- Przekrzywiłem lekko głowę.- Jest straszny, kiedy się uśmiecha.  
-    A co myślisz o jego charakterze?  
-    Jest straszny!  
-    ....a o wyglądzie?  
-    Jest straszny!  
-    Może inaczej...jest w nim coś, co ci się podoba?  
-    Podoba?- Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
-    Coś, co podoba ci się w nim tak bardzo, jak wszystko, co podoba ci się w siatkówce – wyjaśnił mi Sugawara z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-    Oh.- W końcu zaczynałem rozumieć. Spuściłem wzrok na podłogę i zastanowiłem się.- Kageyama...ma ładne oczy. Są takie ciemne i czasem mam wrażenie, że mnie zjedzą. No i ma takie gładkie włosy!- wykrzyknąłem, podekscytowany, przypominając sobie ich dotyk.- Raz miałem okazje ich dotknąć! Są nieeesamowicie gładkie! No i Kageyama jest mądry! Kilka razy pomógł mi w lekcjach! Nigdy nie sądziłem, że potrafi być taki miły! No i, oczywiście, świetnie gra w siatkówkę! Jego wybicia są naprawdę cool! Nie mogę przestać na nie patrzeć, Kageyama jest na serio super!  
-    To aż dziwne, słyszeć z twoich ust takie słowa – usłyszeliśmy nagle czyjś głos.  
Odwróciliśmy się w tym samym czasie. Okazało się, że to nasz kapitan, Sawamura   
Daichi, podszedł do nas i usłyszał naszą rozmowę.  
-    Sawamura-san – mruknąłem.  
-    Co się stało? Dlaczego rozmawiacie o Kageyamie? Czyżbyście znowu się pokłócili?- Sawamura jak zawsze obdarzył mnie przyjaznym uśmiechem.  
-    To nie do końca tak – powiedział Sugawara i spojrzał na mnie.- Mogę mu powiedzieć, Hinata?  
-    Ah, jasne!- Skinąłem głową.  
-    Widzisz, Hinata ostatnio czuje się DZIWNIE, kiedy patrzy na Kageyamę.  
-    Hmm?- Sawamura spojrzał najpierw na Sugawarę, a potem na mnie.- Ah tak? Co, chcesz się z nim pobić?  
-    Nie, nie – powiedział Sugawara.- Czuję się W TEN SPOSÓB dziwnie. Jego serce...  
-    ...robi doki-doki!- dokończyłem za niego z powagą.- I bum-bum-bum i uaah!   
-    Yyy...- Sawamura zamrugał kilka razy, jakby zdezorientowany, a po chwili podrapał się po głowie, wzdychając.- Ah, więc to o TO chodzi...  
-    O co chodzi, o co chodzi?- zapytał Tanaka, który podszedł właśnie do nas w towarzystwie Nishinoyi i Asahiego.- Co to za zebranie?  
-    Poprosiłem senpaiów o pomoc – powiedziałem.  
-    Pomoc?- Tanaka spojrzał na mnie zaskoczy.- Oi, oi, dlaczego nie przyszedłeś od razu do mnie? Ja się znam najlepiej na pomaganiu!  
-    To delikatna sprawa, Tanaka – powiedział Sugawara.- Przykro mi, ale musisz stąd iść. Hinata raczej by nie chciał, by nagle wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli.  
-    Ah, w porządku – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się.- Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai i Asahi-senpai też mogą wiedzieć!  
-    Oh, serio? Jesteś pewien, że tyle osób ma o tym wiedzieć?- zapytał Sawamura.  
-    Hinata i tak nie wie nawet, co to za uczucie – odpowiedział za mnie Sugawara i uśmiechnął się do przybyłych przyjaciół.- Hinata od jakiegoś czasu czuje się wyjątkowo przy Kageyamie.  
-    Eh?- Tanaka uniósł zabawnie jedną brew.- Jak to „wyjątkowo”?  
-    Nie mów, że...- zaczął Asahi, na co Sugawara skinął głową.- Serio?! Bez jaj!  
-    Co? Co, o co chodzi, nic nie rozumiem!- powiedział Nishinoya, patrząc po wszystkich swoich kolegach.- Co jest grane, ja też chcę wiedzieć!  
-    Ja też nic nie rozumiem, stary.- Tanaka poklepał go po ramieniu.  
-    Mamy na myśli, że Hinata prawdopodobnie...no wiecie, czuje coś do Kageyamy – wyjaśnił Sawamura, biorąc się pod boki.  
-    Tak, tak, czuję coś – powiedziałem, kiwając głową.- Moje serce robi doki-doki, a potem bum-bum-bum!  
-    I „uaah” – dodał Sugawara.  
-    Aa, właśnie!  
-    W sensie, że...- zaczął Nishinoya, patrząc na swoich starszych kolegów, a ci pokiwali głowami.- No co wy! Rany, ta drużyna jest chora psychicznie, tu są same ge...humpf!- Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Asahi zatkał mu usta dłonią, uśmiechając się do nas przepraszająco.  
-    Wybaczcie, myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak ja i Nishinoya pójdziemy już się przebrać.  
-    Co się dzieje, o czym tak rozmawiacie?- Do naszej małej gromadki dołączył Yamaguchi.  
-    A, nic, nic!- powiedziałem szybko, prostując się i kręcąc głową.- Mówiłem, że bardzo podobał mi się dzisiejszy trening!  
-    No, w takim razie czas się przebrać.- Sawamura klasnął głośno w dłonie.- Na dzisiaj koniec, moi kochani! Widzimy się jutro po zajęciach!  
-    Ah, Sugawara-senpai!- zawołałem, kiedy senpai zaczął już odchodzić.  
-    Spokojnie, Hinata – powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie.- Zostaw to mnie i Sawamurze, już my obmyślimy plan, co zrobić, żebyś poczuł się lepiej.  
-    Ah, naprawdę?!- Ucieszyłem się.  
-    Mm!- Sugawara skinął głową.- A teraz wróć do domu, najedz się, wykąp i wyśpij się na jutro, dobrze?  
-    Ah, dobrze!- Pokiwałem szybko głową.- Dziękuję, Sugawara-senpai! Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć! Naprawdę czuję się, jakbyś był moim starszym bratem!  
-    Starszym...?!- Sugawara zarumienił się na twarzy, ale ja już zacząłem biec w stronę szatni.  
Nie mogłem doczekać się jutra!  
      
  
    Sugawara co prawda kazał mi się wyspać, ale większość nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Udało mi się dopiero ok. 2:00. Do szkoły jednak i tak dojechałem jak zawsze pełen entuzjazmu i od razu udałem się pod klasę moich starszych kolegów.  
-    Widzę, że jesteś gotowy na każde wyzwanie – powiedział Sawamura, wychodząc z klasy. Tuż za nim wyszedł Sugawara.  
-    Tak jest!- powiedziałem, skinąwszy głową.  
-    Nie będzie zbyt ciężko, ale i tak musisz uważać – powiedział Sugawara.- Widzisz, wczoraj dużo o tym myśleliśmy, i doszliśmy z Daichim do wniosku, że powinieneś porozmawiać o wszystkim z Kageyamą! Ale spokojnie, powiemy ci dokładnie co masz powiedzieć.  
-    Ale...co, jeśli się zdenerwuje?- zapytałem z powątpieniem.- Wolałbym tego uniknąć.  
-    Spokojnie.- Sagawara uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.- Jeśli chcesz lepiej się poczuć, musisz zaryzykować. Posłuchaj lepiej doświadczonych facetów!- To mówiąc poklepał swojego przyjaciela po ramieniu.  
-    Oh...dobrze.- Skinąłem głową, postanawiając im zaufać.  
Kiedy koledzy objaśnili mi cały plan, zmuszony byłem wrócić na lekcje. Z Kageyamą   
miałem porozmawiać podczas długiej przerwy. Sawamura poradził mi, żebym poprosił go, by poszedł ze mną w ustronne miejsce, ale ponieważ nie mieliśmy takich w szkole ( nauczyciele pilnowali dyscypliny ), jedynym wyjściem był dziedziniec przy automatach.  
    Tam też spotkałem się z Kageyamą i teraz, stojąc przed nim, wyprostowany i z uważnym wzrokiem wbitym w jego niezadowoloną minę, starałem przypomnieć sobie, co miałem mówić.  
-    Kageyama...- zacząłem.  
-    Czego?  
-    Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?  
-    No pamiętam. Byłeś do niczego! Żal było na ciebie patrzeć, tak marnowałeś swój talent...- Kageyama spojrzał w bok, zaciskając pięści.  
-    Bo widzisz, myślałem wtedy, że jesteś niesamowitym graczem – zacząłem.- Trochę strasznym i bardzo krzykliwym, ale mimo wszystko niesamowitym. A potem, kiedy okazało się, że jesteśmy w tym samym liceum i poznałem cię lepiej, stwierdziłem, że jesteś tak straszny, jak wszyscy mówią.  
-    Że co?! Powtórz to, draniu!  
-    Ale nadal byłeś niesamowity – dodałem, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię.- Naprawdę...niesamowity. Trochę zazdrościłem ci twojego talentu. Wszyscy cię zachwalali i cieszyli się, że jesteś w drużynie i zdobywasz dla nas punkty. Bardzo...zazdrościłem ci tego. Też chciałem pokazać na co mnie stać, więc dawałem z siebie wszystko! Pragnąłem być asem Karasuno, tak, jak niegdyś Mały Gigant. Chciałem...być skrzydłami, które poniosą Karasuno na sam szczyt. Ale nie mogłem!- Spojrzałem na niego twardo.- Trenowałem dzień w dzień, ale to nie było wystarczająco dużo! Nie mogłem stać się ot tak kimś niezwykłym! Bałem się, że będę musiał grzać ławę...ale wtedy...- Zacisnąłem pięści.- Wtedy TY nadałeś sensu mojej obecności w drużynie! Uczyniłeś mnie kimś niezastąpionym! Może i nie mogę być asem, ale wiem, że jestem ważną częścią drużyny i to wszystko dzięki tobie! Jestem ci bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny!  
-    Co...co ty gadasz...- mruknął Kageyama, cały czerwony na twarzy.- Nie musiałeś się tak rozgadywać, da się to zastąpić jednym głupim „dziękuję”, wiesz?!  
-    Zakochałem się w tobie, Kageyama.  
-    ....coś ty...powiedział?  
-    Ahh, przepraszam, nie złość się na mnie!- Cofnąłem się szybko o krok, unosząc dłonie.- T-to trwa już od jakiegoś czasu! Myślałem, że to po prostu...no wiesz, że jestem ci wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, i że darzę cię szacunkiem, bo jesteś niesamowity i grasz naprawdę wspaniale. Ale wiesz, poznałem cię też trochę bliżej i wydajesz się być teraz mniej straszny, no i... zacząłem sobie myśleć, że...wyglądasz naprawdę pięknie, kiedy grasz i...lubię cię takiego oglądać! Moje serce robi wtedy doki-doki i bum-bum-bum i uaah i czasem mam wrażenie, że zaraz...  
Kageyama podszedł do mnie szybko i zatkał mi dłonią usta.  
-    Przestań mówić takie zawstydzające rzeczy na głos!- krzyknął.- Głupi jesteś?! Nie mówi się czegoś takiego drugiemu chłopakowi!  
-    Ale...- mruknąłem, kiedy Kageyama odsunął dłoń.- Naprawdę...tak myślę...że cię kocham, Kageyama.  
-    To...- Kageyama spłonął rumieńcem.- Nie mów tego...  
-    Ja...  
-    ...tutaj.  
-    Eh?  
Kageyama spojrzał na mnie morderczo, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.  
-    Nie mów o tym tutaj, głąbie! Serio, wyznawać swoje uczucia w szkole...co ty, jesteś w jakimś tandetnym shonen-ai?! ...Uh, spotkajmy się... wieczorem...  
-    Wieczorem? Ah, gdzie?- wykrzyknąłem, podekscytowany.  
-    Czekaj na mnie pod szkolną bramą po treningu – mruknął Kageyama.  
-    Dobrze!- Skinąłem głową, choć tego już nie mógł dostrzec. Kageyama odszedł w swoją stronę a ja, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, natychmiast pobiegłem do klasy senpaiów.  
A raczej taki miałem zamiar, ponieważ kiedy tylko skręciłem za róg, natknąłem się na   
całą piątkę: Sawamurę, Sugawarę, Tanakę, Nishinoyę i Asahiego.   
-    Ah, Sugawara-senpai!- wykrzyknąłem.- Kageyama kazał mi czekać za nim pod szkolną bramą po treningu!  
-    Jest! Udało ci się, Hinata!- zawołał Sugawara, klepiąc mnie po głowie.  
-    Dobra robota, Hinata – pochwalił mnie Asahi.  
-    To co teraz mam robić?- zapytałem.  
-    Teraz?- Sugawara spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się.- Spokojna głowa. Teraz wszystko potoczy się samo. Najważniejsze, żebyś pokazał Kageyamie, że naprawdę ci na nim zależy!  
-    Powiedziałeś mu wszystko tak, jak ci podyktowaliśmy?- zapytał Sawamura.  
-    Ah, z tych nerwów zapomniałem, co mi mówiliście!- roześmiałem się, drapiąc po głowie.  
-    Co?!- krzyknęli jednocześnie moi koledzy.  
-    Czekaj, czekaj, to coś ty mu powiedział, że tak zburaczał na twarzy?- zapytał Tanaka, ale w tym momencie zadzwonił szkolny dzwonek.  
-    Ah, wybaczcie, muszę lecieć na lekcje. Do zobaczenia na treningu!  
-    Czekaj, Hinata, odpowiedz nam, ej!- krzyczeli jeszcze, ale ja już nie zwracałem na nich uwagi.  
W mojej głowie krążyła tylko myśl, że rada Sugawary podziałała.  
Czułem się o niebo lepiej!  
  
  
  



End file.
